pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Karate Jesus/Archive 18
Gone for a week I'm leaving tomorrow to ski in the Rockies, and I'll be gone until next Friday (3/19). If anyone needs anything, just leave me a message or email me. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:29, 12 March 2010 :Enjoy. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 18:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Don't drink and ski. It never ends well. '···''' Danny So Cute 19:13, 12 March 2010 (UTC) ::wat there are other ways to skii?---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 21:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Not in my mind. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:39, 12 March 2010 :I thought skiing usually involved not skiing and getting drunk? --Brandnew 00:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't forget hitting on ski bunnies. God bless Colorado. ··· Danny So Cute 00:54, 13 March 2010 (UTC) :::hooray colorado. — Maf so rational. 05:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) karate jesus ": THC, CA+Flashing blades takes two skills to do what 1 elite can do AND it doesn't force you to be attacking in order to block. That was your 1 revote. If you revote again, you will be in violation of policy." :If you check, when I voted it was Dwarven Stability + Soldier's stance, so it's 1 elite + 1 PvE (which is the same thing as what I was comparing.) --User:Thc 03:19, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::After reading some of the arguments, I'm comfortable with you re-voting. However, in the future, you should know that re-voting with the exact same reasoning is purely asinine and not the purpose of re-voting. Use different reasoning. If it's actually worthy of such a poor vote, then surely you can find something else wrong with it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:14, 13 March 2010 I'm back And worn out, so I'm going to take a day or two to rest and then I'll get back in the swing of things. Looks like the site activity is back down again anyway :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:33, 19 March 2010 :Need to wait 6 months for next skill update, then we'll get another 3 days of activity--TahiriVeila 15:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::but guys they promised every other month everyone knows anet keeps their promises guys. ··· Danny So Cute 15:45, 19 March 2010 (UTC) :::Of course! Anet always keeps the game exciting, new, and fresh. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:36, 19 March 2010 Whats your opinion on allowing the build, Build:A/W Temple Strike to be put into testing. It's well'd atm, and i was just curious if we could put into testing b/c it hasn't been skull-fucked with fail fail. Yes as the author i have a bias that i dont want it well'd but it is a decent build. I just think its different than the other ts's that have been vetted b4. Sincerely, Akio_Katsuragi 01:15, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Brackets create links: Build:A/W Temple Strike creates this Build:A/W Temple Strike. 01:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Temple Strike doesn't work well on primary sins and personally, I've only seen it successfully used by R/A's in AB to spike out cappers/healers. And in AB, there are much better choices for a ranger (such as spreading party-wide degen, etc.) [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:02, 22 March 2010 ::QQ but jesus.. Ah well. I threw at the testing wall. We'll see how this pans out. :P Akio_Katsuragi 15:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I doubt it'll make it past vetting. It's been tried several times. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:12, 22 March 2010 ::::That's the spirit. ^^ and random, you live in texas right? Like metroplex or middle of nowhere? I live in frisco, north of dallas and near plano. Did you enjoy the jacked weather of spring? Akio_Katsuragi 15:18, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I live in San Antonio, so the weather is fine here :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:22, 22 March 2010 ::::::Ah, lucky. lol. Freaking 70's friday, to freezing blizzard saturday. And its still cold. Akio_Katsuragi 15:26, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Supposed to be 75 here today. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:32, 22 March 2010 ::::::::If that's cold for you guys, you can both fuck off. ··· Danny So Cute 16:23, 22 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Hey sup guys they've predicted that at worst the snow on our snow dump places won't melt before fall, if at all. --''Chaos?'' -- 16:29, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::If it makes you guys feel better, it averages around 110 degrees here in July. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:31, 22 March 2010 :::::::::::It does, I don't mind Finnish summers if I'm not going out for a swim. Not dying of dehydration is always kinda cool. --''Chaos?'' -- 16:47, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Bleh, texas during summer sucks. QQ Random, Kj i like to think of you as an intellectual. What are your views on the Texas School Board voting, and passing, that Thomas Jefferson be removed from textbooks? Learned about that in english today. Google it. Akio_Katsuragi 17:23, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::The Texas School board, like most other school boards, is just plain dumb. If you didn't know, something like 80% of Americans say they believe God has a plan for them. Meaning they're obviously pretty religious. Which is pretty dumb. (Another interesting fact: People with 130+ IQs are much less likely to believe in God and people with 100- IQs are much more likely to believe in God.) ··· Danny So Cute 17:56, 22 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::thats a twisted fact, not only is IQ quite irrelevant most times, people from poorer backgrounds have less of an education, and those are the people most likely to believe in god (because if their lives suck they need a crutch to rely on). and where did you get that 80% from? i've never seen a figure that high before. Gringo 17:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::here is a somewhat relevant video about that IQ and religion thing. it's ~30 minutes, but worth a watch. have i mentioned i would go gay for neil tyson? — Maf so rational. 18:03, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::@Akio, the Texas school board is stupid, especially when elections are near or the Republican party has them scared out of their pants with Hitler-Obama references. They're mostly upset that it's just now public knowledge that Thomas Jefferson was a deist rather than a Christian (spoiler: only about half the "founding fathers" were Christians, and we've known that forever). :::@Danny, it's actually like 73% or something, but close enough. And the statistic you gave based on IQ's is, if I recall correctly, vague and inaccurate. In the US and Europe, that is undoubtedly true; however, in South America and Africa it's the other way around. Culture tends to dictate those kinds of things. :::@Gringo, IQ has been linked to religious preference (as has yearly income), but stats is such a fucked up soft-science that it's rarely a smart move to lean on it. :::@Maf, if you're going to go gay for anyone, Neil Tyson is a decent choice. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:33, 22 March 2010 ::::Hi Maf. --''Chaos?'' -- 18:57, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::@KJ, yeppers. i was like ha.. just highlighting and deleting someone from history might be more of a theoretical power than anything else. how will they explain our ever so amazing nation... cough, and manifest destiny? that and the $10 dollar bill is bound to remain in circulation in the grand ol' lone star. Who the fuck is this faggot? anywho, replacing him with John Calvin in the books i think. ::::@everyone else, Hi. Akio_Katsuragi 20:34, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::@Chaos: herro. :::::@KJ: I wouldn't really call stats a soft science really, if only because everything a statistician does is mathematically defined and justified. The problem is usually that how you phrase your questions can greatly affect your percentage, and it takes critical thinking skills (and maybe a stats class) that most people lack to see past the "trickery" statisticians can do. — Maf so rational. 21:52, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I should have clarified. Ideally statistics should be an accurate science; however, because so many statisticians know how to weigh their stats (especially if they're paid by the right people) it often ends up being wildly inaccurate. For example, there's a stat out right now that claims that 1 in 6 teens between the age of 13-18 have had anal sex. The problem with that stat is that it's sample was 200 teens from inner San Fransisco and the question was very loose (and they threw out about half of the answers because they didn't fit the "medium"). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:21, 23 March 2010 This one, and thanks for that. I'll pm you in game. Need to talk to you. igloo~ 19:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm at work, so you should probably just MSN me. I'm not in-game. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:27, 22 March 2010 Typo GDFL should be GFDL, for GNU Free Documentation License. Most certainly not worth its own header, but eh. 11:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but you're going to have to link me to where it says that. We have our licenses everywhere, including the build packs. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:50, 25 March 2010 :::Mister 59 is right, see link http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Guild_Wars_Wiki:Copyrights#Contributions.2C_Licenses_.26_Assignments Mar Master 14:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, I believe the IP, but where is it misspelled? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:02, 25 March 2010 :::::I only started looking, but your project page to start :) Mar Master 15:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:10, 25 March 2010 Texas School board & national education standards Listen to todays episode of On Point hosted by Tom Ashbrook on NPR (should be able to find it on wbur.org and they have the podcast on itunes/zune marketplace i think). Should be up later this afternoon. They just finished an hour discussion on the changes being made by texas school board and national education standards in general. Even had a few of the texas school board members on with them. Was pretty interesting, and Tom is pretty good at keeping most of the general liberal bias on NPR out of his discussions. Cheers--TahiriVeila 15:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Already heard it, actually. And I've met with some of the school board before (at a conference I spoke at). Trust me, they wont change their minds. The only way this would change is if Rush Limbaugh or Fox News told them they should change it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:04, 25 March 2010 ::Pewpew, convince 4chan to buyout fox news, just to fuck with america--TahiriVeila 15:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Hahaha. That would be nice, if it weren't for the fact that the conservative donors to Fox News have more money than God. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:07, 25 March 2010 Music What do you think about this? it's kind christian rock, i really like the group--37er 20:33, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have speakers at work, but I can guarantee you that anything done by Third Day is around a decade behind the musical genre curve. Doesn't mean it's bad. It just means that it's probably geared towards 40 year olds. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:35, 26 March 2010 ::KJ take some money and upgrade your PC please. No mic and not speakers make for a poor playing PC.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 20:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: . It's my work PC. My home PC has speakers; however, it's so shitty that it can't even run GW. I also have a terrible laptop that I build from spare parts, but it's at least decent enough to dual-boot W7 and Ubuntu. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:44, 26 March 2010 ::::Ubuntu fails hard, its the one at school--37er 14:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you have Ubuntu at school, then you have the Edubuntu or Kubuntu versions, and they are both terrible. If you know how to use it, Ubuntu is amazing. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:04, 27 March 2010 HAHA, Take that RC! :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:17, 26 March 2010 Whirling Farmer Is still displayed without the link to youtube video demonstration >___> mind fixing it? + ℓγssάή 21:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. I'll get it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:28, 26 March 2010 ::Thanks very much :) + ℓγssάή 21:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Generic image names Are suppose to be deleted, rather than adding a license tag :/--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I thought I moved them all to non-generic names. What did I miss? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:26, 26 March 2010 blushway hi, you've just tagged my build as 'abandoned', i was actually waiting for an admin i had asked to move it to my personal user space. as they have not responded after some time, would you be able to do this instead for me please? regardsForbiddenbludge 20:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'll take care of it. In the future, just so you know, you can move builds yourself. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:17, 27 March 2010 COME TALK TO ME ON MSN RIGHT NOW KK LOLZ --TahiriVeila 23:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I will tomorrow! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:34, 31 March 2010 ::Also:I still can't move files. Tell wikia to stop being niggers--TahiriVeila 14:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::They told me "no", so....sucks to be you. What do you need moved? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:47, 31 March 2010 ::::There was just some generic GW067 or sum such file name that I was going to move to something specific. B/c I'm wicked helpful. Why are wikia niggers?--TahiriVeila 17:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::No idea, but it can get annoying. They're still being shitheads about the whole "No monobook" thing. All of the major traffic wikis have requested that we have an option for it now, and they still refuse.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:24, 31 March 2010